


I spy

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, happy birthday to the maknae line, we.need.more.wooyu.content., wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: It was a long flight. Various activities to keep oneself busy were no longer doing their job and Wooseok was Bored with a capital B. That’s when he got an idea to play «I spy» with Yuto who was sitting right next to him. What could possibly go wrong, right?
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I spy

**Author's Note:**

> Good time of the day...again. 
> 
> I guess third time is a charm, huh ;:)
> 
> I still have no idea what I'm doing. I just sprinkled some commas and dashes here and there, God knows if that was the right move. Feel free to correct me :з

The world tour was amazing. Never have they ever travelled this much in their entire life: in a relatively short span of time they got acquainted with so many different cultures, tried lots of new foods and most importantly met thousands of Universe. Each concert was a unique experience, each concert hall had its own energy and although all the members were practically drained they got all the energy needed from their favourite fans. 

They were on a plane for a while now and the list of entertaining activities shortly came to an end. That’s why Wooseok and Yuto were just absentmindedly scrolling on their phones: the former was zooming in on people’s faces on the photos he’d taken, making funny comments to himself and the latter was going over the lyrics for his new song. 

Out of a sudden Wooseok locked his phone and faced his seatmate.

‘Yutooo-yaa, I’m bored. Let’s play I spy?’

Looking away from the screen Yuto turned to face Wooseok.

‘You really want to play I spy on a plane? Where there are like five significant objects here?’ — he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

‘At this point I’m willing to play Chinese whispers with just you.’

‘Oh, you are **that** desperate, I see’ — Yuto smiled. — ‘Okay, let’s give it a try.’

‘Yesss!’ — victoriously proclaimed the younger. — ‘I’ll start. I spy with my little eye something…gross.’

‘Don’t tell me Jinho hyung and Hongseok hyung are flirting again.’ — Yuto laughed quietly. 

‘Damn, you good.’ 

‘Wait, really?’ — he couldn’t believe his luck. ‘I took a wild guess, actually.’ — Yuto laughed again covering his mouth.

‘Okay, your turn.’

Yuto looked around himself trying to spot something that would be hard for Wooseok to guess. After a few moments his eyes settled on the boy in question and a cunning plan was born in his head.

‘I spy with my little eye something long.’

‘Hmm, something long, you say?’ — Wooseok turned his head to the right trying to see where Yuto was looking. A few seats away from them a girl was brushing her long black hair. — ‘Too easy! That girl!’

‘Nah, I’m not that obvious.’ — Yuto smiled and playfully pushed the younger one by the shoulder. 

‘Okay, another clue!’ 

‘I spy with my little eye something cute.’

‘Long and cute? Let’s see…’ 

In the seat in front of them a mother was teaching her son how to read, they were on a page with a dachshund showing some tricks. 

‘Is that a…dog?’ — confusedly asked Wooseok.

‘Wait? A dog? Where have you found a dog on the plane?’ — considering Yuto was staring right at Jung this entire time with a fond smile on his face he totally missed the family in front of them.

‘Okay, not a dog then,’ — with a pout said Wooseok. — ‘Hit me with one last clue.’

For some reason Yuto blushed and after a moment’s silent said:

‘I spy with my little eye something that I like very-very much,’ — saying that he blushed even more.

Clueless Wooseok continued looking around the cabin. There were their huyngs chatting with each other, sleeping or watching films on little screens, there were hand luggage compartments with bags sticking out of some of them, there were people going to the toilet and…there was a flying attendant with a trolley and on that trolley was a bottle of Coke.

‘Yes, gotcha! Why do you consider it cute though?’ 

‘What?’ — Yuto did not quite understand what the younger was meaning.

‘I mean, yeah, it looks cute in comparison to some other things but I would not call it «cute».’

The older finally realised that Wooseok had no idea what the answer was but he decided to play along:

‘I mean, I like when it’s in red. I thing it really suits it, plus I heard it was somewhat of a lucky colour for—‘

‘Wait, really?’ — Wooseok excitedly cut Yuto mid-sentence. — ‘Mine too!’

‘Yeah, and it’s big and awkward at first sight but the more you get to know it the more you like it. I would even say…fall in love with it. It brings you joy, you share your best moments together, it accompanies you throughout your life journey—‘

‘Bro, you sure do love you Coke.’ — Wooseok said in disbelief. A part of him really wanted Yuto to be describing him like that instead of the stupid drink.

‘What?!’

‘I mean, the answer was Coke, wasn’t it?’

‘No.’

‘No?’ — Jung was at his wit’s end. What was Yuto talking about then?

‘It’s not really an **it** — it’s a **who** ,’ — Yuto gave the boy a hint and blushed again. 

‘Oh, so that’s a person…’ — sadly realised Wooseok. 

Yuto was so in love with that person and it was clearly not Wooseok. Come on, what were the chances? Yuto deserved the whole world and the best person to be by his side. This «coke» dude or dudess, as Jung decided to call them in his head, was definitely not a bad part for the rapper. And Wooseok would look at their happiness from afar. Due to all these thoughts previously happy and excited maknae became sadder and sadder looking down at his hands. 

‘Yeah, it is. And I think you know them like no-one else does, Wooseokie,’ — smiled Yuto trying to look him in the eyes.

‘I do?’

‘Yup,’ — Yuto nodded. 

‘I really have no clue though,’ — defeatedly admitted Jung and looked up.

‘Yeah, figured,’ — Yuto smiled shyly, leaned forward and left a quick kiss on the younger’s lips. — ‘It was you, you big dummy,’ — he then whispered. 

Wooseok was dumbfounded to say the least. After some time the gears in his brain started shifting and he realised what had just happened. Not willing to lose another moment he leaned in himself and kissed Yuto back. 

After they were done kissing Yuto laughed and said:

‘Bro, let’s face it — you suck at I spy.’

‘Bro, I couldn’t agree more. How about a kiss as a punishment then?’ — He smirked.

‘Bro-o-o,’ — Yuto smiled.

‘Bro.’

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Somewhere behind them Shinwon whispered:

‘Two bros chillin on a plane two feet apart cause they’re not gay~’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are having a great day!
> 
> Pentagon are having a comeback with a full album - I'm as shooketh as Wooseok was in the end of this work!
> 
> Your socially_awkward_di (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
